Augmented reality is a technology that allows virtual imagery to be mixed with a real world physical environment. For example, an augmented reality system can be used to insert virtual images before the eyes of a user. In many cases, augmented reality systems present a limited view of the real world with superimposed virtual images, but do not interpret items in the real world in presenting the virtual objects.
There are many existing types of automated translations, including Web-based language translation engines and mobile applications that translate text in data retrieved by a camera.